pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode 7 - The Force Awakens (Julian14bernardino Style)
Julian14bernardino's Movie-Spoof of "Star Wars Episode 7 - The Force Awakens" Cast * Han Solo - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamda (Big Hero 6) * Princess Leia - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Kylo Ren - Victor (Wallace and Gromit) * Rey - Princess Peach (Mario) * Finn - Mario (Mario) * Poe Dameron - Luigi (Mario) * Maz Kanata - Amy Rose (Sonic X) * Supreme Leader Snoke - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * General Hux - Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Chewbacca - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Lor San Tekka - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Admiral Ackbar - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Nien Nunb - Spike (Tom and Jerry) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Rayman (Rayman Origins/Rayman Legends/Rayman Adventures) (I think Rayman is a better Obi-Wan Kenobi, because Rayman and Obi-Wan Kenobi are heroes, and Rayman makes a better Obi-Wan Kenobi than Elsa, who can't be Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan is a male, and Elsa is a female) * Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) * Ben Kenobi - Shifu Hoffman (Kung Fu Panda) * Captain Phasma - Wendy O' Koopa (Mario) * Stormtroopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) * BB-8 - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * Statura - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) * Unkar Plutt - Bartender (Tonic Trouble) * Temmin "Snap" Wexley - Johnny Appleseed * Teedo - Various Cats * Jess "Testor" Pava - Birdo (Mario) * Tasu Leech - Knuckles (Sonic) * Razoo Qin-Fee - Silver (Sonic) * Crokind Shand - Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) * Wollivan - Hunter (Spyro) * Bazine Netal - Ebeneezer Von Clutch (Crash Bandicoot) * Bala-Tik - Donald Duck * Tasu Leech - Jim Bob (The Brave Little Toaster) * Jakku Merchant - Edgar (The Aristocats) * and more Quotes Quote 1 *First Order troops have captured Grandpa Fletcher and bring him to Victor Quartermaine *Victor Quartermaine: Look how old you've become. *Grandpa Fletcher: Something far worse has happened to you. *Victor Quartermaine: You know what I've come for. *Grandpa Fletcher: I know where you come from. Before you called yourself "Victor Quartermaine." *Victor Quartermaine: The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it. And now you're going to give it to the First Order. *Grandpa Fletcher: The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not. *Victor Quartermaine: I'll show you the Dark Side. *Grandpa Fletcher: You may try. But you cannot deny the truth that is your family. *Victor Quartermaine: You're so right. his lightsaber and kills Grandpa Fletcher Quote 2 *Luigi and Stormtrooper FN-2187 escape the Finalizer in a stolen TIE Fighter] *Luigi Hey, what's your name? *FN-2187: FN-2187! *Luigi: confused F - what? *FN-2187: That's the only name they ever gave me. *Luigi: Well, I ain't using it. F-N, huh? Mario. I'm gonna call you Mario. Is that all right? *Mario: Mario... Yeah! I like that! I like that! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. Mama Luigi. *Mario: Good to meet you, Mario! *Luigi: Good to meet you, too, Luigi! Quote 3 *and Mario, under fire from TIE fighters, run toward a Quadrojumper to escape Jakku *Mario: What about that ship? in another direction *Luigi: That's one's garbage! the Quadrojumper destroyed by the TIEs; stunned The garbage will do. run towards the "garbage" ship, the Millennium Falcon Quote 4 *and Fred arrive aboard the Millennium Falcon, with their weapons ready. *Tadashi Hamada: Fred, we're home. to Fred to check out the ship, then lifts off the grating and is shocked to see Peach and Mario with their hands raised in surrender Where are the others? Where's the pilot? *Princess Peach: I'm the pilot. *Tadashi Hamada: You?! grunts in disbelief *Princess Peach: No, it's true; we're the only ones on board. *Mario: Fred You can understand that thing? *Tadashi Hamada: And that "thing" can understand you, too, so watch it! Come on outta there! Quote 5 *Chief: The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance, leading them to the last Jedi. If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise. *Dr. Eggman: Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility— *Chief: GENERAL!! Our strategy must now change. *Dr. Eggman: The weapon...it is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance...the Republic. Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker. *Chief: Go. Oversee preparations. *Dr. Eggman: Yes, Supreme Leader. *Chief: There has been an awakening. Have you felt it? *Victor Quartermaine: Yes. *Chief: There's something more. The droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon...in the hands of your father, Tadashi Hamada. *Victor Quartermaine: He means nothing to me. *Chief: Even you, Master of the Knights of Victor, have never faced such a test. *Victor Quartermaine: By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced. *Chief: We shall see. his hologram fades We shall see. Quote 6 *Doo shows Tadashi, Mario, and Peach the map to Hiro *Tadashi Hamada: This map's not complete. It's just a piece. Ever since Hiro disappeared, people have been looking for him. *Princess Peach: Why did he leave? *Tadashi Hamada: He was training a new generation of Jedi. There was nobody else left to do it, so he took the burden on himself. Everything was going great, until...one boy, an apprentice, turned against him and destroyed it all. Hiro felt responsible. He just...walked away from everything. *Mario: Do you know what happened to him? *Tadashi Hamada: There were a lot of rumors. Stories. People who knew him best, think he went looking for the first Jedi temple. *Princess Peach: awe The Jedi were real? *Tadashi Hamada: I used to wonder about that myself. Thought it was a bunch of mumbo jumbo. A magical power holding together good and evil, the Dark Side and the Light. Crazy thing is...it's true. The Force, the Jedi. All of it. It's all true. Quote 7 *experienced a strange vision after touching the Skywalker lightsaber, Peach stumbles backwards out of the room. She sees Amy Rose walk toward her *Princess Peach: What was that? pause I shouldn't have gone in there. *Amy Rose: That lightsaber was Hiro's, and his father's before him, and now, it calls to you. *Princess Peach: I have to get back to Jakku. *Amy Rose: Han told me. her goggles and takes Peach's hand Dear child, I see your eyes; you already know the truth. Whomever you're waiting for on Jakku, they're never coming back. But there's someone who still could. *Princess Peach: Hirdo. *Amy Rose: The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead. I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes...feel it. The light...it's always been there, it will guide you. The saber, take it. *Princess Peach: I'm never touching that thing again. I don't want any part of this! away Quote 8 *Luigi: The scan data from Wario's reconnaissance flight confirms Luigi's report. *Wario: They've somehow created a hyper lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself. *Waluigi: A laser cannon? *Wario: We're not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale. *Grandpa Max: It's another Death Star. *Luigi: I wish that were the case, Major. controls a holographic display showing the Death Star. This was the Death Star. a button that scales the Death Star against a colossally large Starkiller Base This is Starkiller Base. *Tadashi Hamada: So it's bigger. *Tom (Tom and Cat): How is it possible to power a weapon of this size? *Mario: It uses the power of the sun. As the weapon is charged, the sun is drained until it disappears. Quote 9 *Tadashi takes Mario, Fred, and the Falcon on the mission to Starkiller Base *Honey Lemon: You know, no matter how much we fought, I've always hated watching you leave. *Tadashi Hamada: That's why I did it. So you'd miss me. *Honey Lemon: I did miss you. *Tadashi Hamada: It wasn't all bad, was it? Huh? Some of it was...good. *Honey Lemon: Pretty good. *Tadashi Hamada: Some things never change. *Honey Lemon: True. You still drive me crazy. embrace once more If you see our son, bring him home. Quote 10 *encounters Mario, Tadashi, and Fred in Starkiller Base *Princess Peach: Mario, what are you doing here? *Mario: We came back for you. *Fred: grunt *Mario: What did he say? *Princess Peach: That it was your idea. Mario *Mario: How did you get away? *Princess Peach: I can't explain it, and you wouldn't believe it. *Tadashi Hamada: Escape now, hug later! Quote 11 *sees Victor cross a walkway over Starkiller Base's reactor shaft. He hesitates at first, but decides to confront him *Tadashi Hamada: Quartermaine! *Victor Quartermaine: Tadashi Hamada. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. *Tadashi Hamada: walking towards Victor Take off that mask. You don't need it. *Victor Quartermaine: What do you think you'll see if I do? *Tadashi Hamada: The face of my son. *Victor Quartermaine: his mask Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father, so I destroyed him. *Tadashi Hamada: That's what Chief wants you to believe, but it's not true. My son is alive. *Victor Quartermaine: No. The Supreme Leader is wise. *Tadashi Hamada: Chief is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true. *Victor Quartermaine: It's too late. *Tadashi Hamada: No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you. *Victor Quartermaine: pained I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me? *Tadashi Hamada: Yes. Anything. *drops his mask, and offers his lightsaber to Han. As Han grabs it, the last rays of sunlight are absorbed into the Starkiller Base's weapon, and Victor hesitates. After a brief moment, however, Victor ignites his saber through Tadashi's stomach, and Fred roars in despair *Princess Peach: (Mother Mouse's voice) Oh no! (cries in Pinkie Pie's voice) *Fred: Oh, there, there, Peach. *Victor Quartermaine: a distraught Tadashi Thank you. *touches his son's face, then succumbs to his wound, his body tumbling off the walkway down the reactor shaft Soundtrack *1. Main Title and The Attack on the Jakku Village *2. The Scavenger *3. I Can Fly Anything *4. Rey Meets BB-8 *5. Follow Me *6. Rey's Theme *7. The Falcon *8. That Girl with the Staff *9. The Rathtars! *10. Finn's Confession *11. Maz's Counsel *12. The Starkiller *13. Kylo Ren Arrives at the Battle *14. The Abduction *15. Han and Leia *16. March of the Resistance *17. Snoke *18. On the Inside *19. Torn Apart *20. The Ways of the Force *21. Scherzo for X-Wings *22. Farewell and The Trip *23. The Jedi Steps and Finale Movie Used: *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) Footage Used Disney Footage *Big Hero 6 (2014) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Rescuers (1977) *Phineas and Ferb *Frozen (2013) *Melody Time (1948) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *American Legends (2002) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Saludos Amigos (1943) *The Three Caballeros (1945) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) *The Aristocats (1970) Wallace and Gromit Footage *A Grand Day Out (1989) *The Wrong Trousers (1993) *A Close Shave (1995) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) *A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Dreamworks Footage *Madagascar *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Kung Fu Panda MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry Episodes *Tom and Jerry Movies Rayman Footage *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) Scooby Doo Footage *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *The New Scooby Doo Movies (1973) *The New Scooby Doo Show (1976) *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) *What's New Scooby Doo? (2002) *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) *S.C.O.O.B. (2018) Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Top Cat Footage *Hawaii Here We Come *The Maharajah of Pookajee *All That Jazz *The $1,000,000 Derby *The Violin Player *The Missing Heir UbiSoft Games *Tonic Trouble (1999) Spyro Footage *Spyro the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Spyro 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Spyro 5: A Hero's Tail (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 1: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 2: The Eternal Night (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 3: Dawn of the Dragon (PlayStation 3) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Crash Bandicoot Footage *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip * ltsaberswing01.wav * ltsaberswing02.wav * ltsaberswing05.wav * ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber2.zip * sabrhum.wav * sabroff1.wav * sabrswg5.wav * sabrswg4.wav * sabrhit5.wav * sabrhit6.wav tpmsaber1.zip * sabrhit2.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip * lasrhit3.wav * lasrhit1.wav * sthswng1.wav * sthswng2.wav * Swing01.wav * Spin 2.wav * SaberOn.wav * 3 clash 1.wav * sthswng3.wav * 2 clash.wav * 2 clash 5.wav * lasrhit2.wav * Swing02.wav * lasrhit4.wav * LSwall02.wav * LSwall01.wav * 4 clash good.wav * 2 clash 2.wav * Spin 6.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Gallery (Lightsaber Duels) (Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens) Mario_and_Peach_vs_Victor..png|Mario and Peach vs Victor Trivia * When Mario and Princess Peach find an old lightsaber, they test it out by turning it on and off. * The light blue lightsaber, that Mario and Princess Peach will carry, will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Victor's three bladed red lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * This will use the audio and footage for Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens and sound effects and music throughout the entire seventh movie. *This will feature the debut of Mario's ponytail with red hairband throughout the entire movie. * This will feature a blue hairbow on Princess Peach's head throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoofs